


Waiting for the bus

by MostFacinorous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Chikan, Consensual, Groping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Soundless Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Weird Biology, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/pseuds/MostFacinorous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting for the bus might not be much fun, but what happens on the bus can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the bus

Sandstorms did terrible things to cars. 

And since the lab was not really a residence, there was absolutely no requirement for a structure over the parking lot. As a result, Carlos had had to have his car towed to the mechanics, which was overflowing with people all having the same problems and cars overflowing with sand. 

The City Council had instated an emergency public transit system to take care of the residents, so that their entire society didn’t crumble. After all, there were certain things one was required to do—forms that needed filling, orders at Big Rico’s that had to be placed and filled and taken care of—it was a great plan. After all, a bus was much easier to rent than any other mode of mass public transportation. There had been talk some time ago of installing tracks, but for this problem, a bus was much better than a train. 

Except for the part where there were only three buses for the entire town. Which meant you spent a lot of time waiting for the bus, not knowing where it was or when it would be there. 

And they were all positively packed. 

Carlos had never been much of a fan of public transportation. It was hot, smelled bad, and involved a noticeable lack of personal space.  
Not to mention that here, you had to be even more careful not to stare at anyone. Extra eyes were not uncommon. Some people glowed softly. And some were… barely even humanoid. No one liked being stared at, though, no matter what they looked like.

Carlos teetered on the brink between being painfully socially inept and wanting to ask every one of them about their anomalies and what possible ways they had acquired them. Fortunately he was just socially awkward enough to know when he was being socially awkward, even if he was just too socially awkward to know how to fix it. 

So he tended to keep to himself, read a book (if the books chose to work, that day) or else just stared off into space while trying to figure out the answer to the latest of problems that Night Vale’s unique phenomena posed for him. Failing in that, he took his phone out and snapped photos of the town: of Big Rico’s and the city council hall… of the invisible clock tower (maybe) and even, once, a picture of another bus. 

Which was what he was doing today, until he felt someone slide a hand across his ass.  
He flinched, the way he did for most unexpected contact, and doubly hard for the area it was in.  
But when he looked behind him, there was no one really there; not in easy reach, any way. A young girl was standing two hand loops down on his pole, and an elderly man was asleep in the seat behind him. There was one man, sort of a not big- not small guy, just sitting there, wearing a tie and very much involved in his knitting.  
So probably none of them, then. 

Carlos gave a glare around at the inhabitants of the bus just the same, then turned back to face forward.  
Only to be immediately stroked again—this time on his arm.  
“What?” He snapped, turning, but again, there was nothing to see. The knitting guy looked up at him with his eyebrow quirked inquisitively.  
“You okay?” He asked—voice much deeper than Carlos would expect just from looking at him.  
“Fine, thanks.” Carlos said shortly. 

“Oh. Alright. Would you uh… like to sit here? I could stand for a bit.” 

“No, no, I’m fine. Thanks.” He felt little tendrils of panic at the idea that he might now be looped into conversing with this guy. 

But he seemed to sense Carlos’s unease—or else lose interest. Either way, he returned to his knitting and Carlos turned back away. 

But this time, almost the second he was settled, two hands reached boldly up and cupped either side of his butt, smooshing his cheeks together. 

He jumped and whirled, this time catching them in the act. 

Them being tentacles. Tentacles that came from the knitting guy’s back.  
Tentacles that he seemed completely unaware of. 

“Excuse me!” Carlos said hotly, which made the man look up again, his eyes wide at Carlos’s ire. “Would you mind keeping your… extremities to yourself?!” The tentacles had retreated behind him and were now edging out from around him like shy children peeking around their mothers’ skirts. 

“My—oh.” The man colored so deeply and quickly that Carlos was amazed he didn’t pass out from the change of direction in his blood flow. He cleared his throat.  
“I am so sorry; they’re um. New. And I don’t quite have the hang of them yet.” He looked so mortified and guilty that Carlos felt bad for having yelled at him. 

“I didn’t realize—I’m sorry.” Carlos tried to think of a better way to apologize without further embarrassing the man. “I’m Carlos.” He offered, instead. 

“I know. I’m Cecil—um, we met at the radio station, when you were testing some of our equipment.” Cecil gave him a small smile. 

“You’re Cecil?” He had spent a while trying to put a face to the name, ever since he’d found out from one of the other scientists that Cecil had been talking about him on the radio. A lot. In glowing terms. 

Suddenly he wasn’t quite sure he believed that Cecil had no control over his tentacles, after all. 

“Yeah. Anyway, sorry—I don’t know how this happened, I was cleaning up some of this grey powder in the hall of my apartment, and some went up my nose, I sneezed and…” He gestured at the protrusions, which were now more visible and visibly moving towards Carlos again. He gave them a good hard glare, and they froze in place. 

“That’s fascinating. You wouldn’t happen to have saved any of that powder, would you?” Carlos asked, turning his attention back to the main mass that was Cecil. 

“No… sorry, I mean, it’s still on the floor. Basically as soon as I noticed these guys, I got on the bus to go see the doctor.” Cecil shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Seems logical.” Carlos offered, while he tried to think of a way of asking to visit Cecil’s apartment building that wouldn’t make the younger man who apparently carried a torch for him think that he wanted to go down that route. 

“Right? I just hope they can prescribe antihistamines that actually work, this year. Last spring was decidedly awful, and they meds they gave me did absolutely nothing.” 

“…wait you’re going to your doctor for allergies?” 

Cecil looked at him skeptically.  
“Well… yeah? Like, I’m not going to her for mumps.” He gestured like he was clearing hair away from both cheeks simultaneously, and shook his head a little, demonstrating the clearness of his skin. The duh wasn’t voiced but it was explicitly implied. Carlos ran a hand down his face, then looked up in surprise when one of Cecil’s tentacles was also stroking his cheek. 

Cecil watched its progress with wide eyes, then let out a little squeak.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—uh. I’ll move.” His voice was pitched higher than it had been, and the blush that had almost faded was firmly in place once more.

“Don’t worry about it. Next stop is mine, any way. Maybe time to work with learning how to keep them from um. Molesting strangers.” Carlos reached over Cecil’s head and pulled the cord, dodging out of a tentacle’s grip just in time for the bus to lurch to a stop. 

He looked at the bus as it pulled away, and could have sworn he saw Cecil drop his head into his hands.

-*-  
A day passed, and he found that he needed to go to the Ralph’s to pick up some Benadryl. He’d begun growing plants in some of the various soil samples he’d taken around Night Vale, and the one potted in the dirt from Radon Canyon had begun sporing overnight, and it was making his nose run uncomfortably. 

The odd thing was that the seeds he’d planted had been poppies—but this was Night Vale after all, and that’s what these tests were for.

He hopped on the bus, missing his car more and more as he realized that there was only one seat open, and it was directly in front of Cecil’s. Cecil who, this time, was seemingly absorbed in his novel. 

Still, it beat standing the whole ride there—especially when his head felt leaden and his throat hot and dry. He settled into the seat and tried to force himself to relax, but found that impossible. 

Gentle touches descended onto his shoulders, and he didn’t jump, much. But then they began kneading the stiff muscles there, and he felt himself begin slumping pleasantly. 

“That’s really nice. Thank you.” He said, and the touches stopped, and the tentacles were quickly removed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize—I was just thinking that you looked like you should relax and…” Cecil stuttered out. 

“No, it’s okay. But wait, you mean you can’t feel when they touch me?” Carlos half turned in his chair, careful not to disturb his seat mate, a rather reptilian looking older lady whose eyes tended towards slitted and purple. 

“I—no. I think that comes with the whole getting them to do what you want thing. From what I can tell online.” Carlos was a little bit surprised at that.

“There are websites for this?” He asked, wondering how he hadn’t thought to check for something like that in regards to his poppy spores. 

“Well, facebook. Those afflicted are sharing stories.” Cecil shrugged. “If I could feel them, I would have stopped them from um. Touching you. Last time. And this time!” He hastily added. “So, sorry again, I guess.” 

“Do they just go around touching everyone near you? I hadn’t noticed anyone else in the vicinity reacting…” Carlos asked, his scientific curiosity taking over. 

Cecil, looked away, trying to hide another blush. “No.” He said faintly, “Just you.”  
The tentacles were doing their coy peeks over the shoulders again. Cecil reached up and batted them back over his shoulders, and they slunk out of sight. 

“They’re like children, I swear.” He said, exasperated. Carlos tried to laugh but ended up sniffling instead.  
Cecil nodded knowingly. 

“I warned you about those allergies.” He told him. 

Someone to the rear of the bus threw up, and Carlos pulled the cord, electing to walk the remaining two blocks rather than deal with the smell. He waved at Cecil this time, and though Cecil’s hands were clutched over his face, one of the tentacles waved back. 

-*-

The air conditioning unit was broken at the lab when he got there the next day, and the Joshua Tree Cooling and Insulation Company reps wouldn’t be out until the following day to fix it. As such, Carlos tried to muddle through his reports, only to pour sweat and feel woozy. He tried divesting himself of layers and drinking cool water, but it was impossible to work in these conditions.

He hopped the bus to head home, and was surprised to see Cecil was on it again. 

He gave him a friendly little wave and stood a short distance away—one person between them, just slightly out of range for comfortable speaking. The man looked back and forth at them, then turned his attention back to picking leaves and bits of twigs out of the mop he carried. Carlos decided not to question it.

He waited, and, sure enough, soon enough, there came the first gentle touch. This time, the tentacle wiped sweat off his forehead and smoothed out the damp curls of his hair. He darted a look at Cecil to see if he had noticed, but his chin was rested on his hand and he was staring out his window.

Carlos decided not to distract him, and the man that was between them stood and left at the next stop. 

The tentacle smoothed down his shoulder. Carlos shivered a little—it was cool against his skin. That was nice, especially after a day of teetering on the brink of heat stroke. Nothing combated that quite like a nice cool stroke. And it seemed that the tentacle absorbed warmth from everywhere it touched. It was wonderful.

He relaxed into it and let it happen, and soon the first was joined by a second. That one began tracing the dark spot that ringed around Carlos’s neckline, and he felt a small flush of shame. He was sweaty and gross—he needed a shower. 

Cecil’s tentacles seemed not to mind, though. They dipped over the front of his shirt, finding the hardening nubs of his nipples and circled around before resolutely flicking over them. 

Carlos bit his lip and darted his eyes again to see if Cecil would notice. A tiny illicit thrill wormed its way through him, and without thinking he changed his posture and balance a bit, shifting his hips forward and placing his weight closer to the front of his feet.  
It was a good thing he did, too, or he would have stumbled when one of the tentacles slid over his shoulder, down his back, and darted daringly into the waistband of his shorts, curling contentedly around his butt cheek. It flexed, lifting and releasing it in a way that made the front of Carlos’s pants feel tight. He held his breath, half intending to say something and half needing to let them have their way with him. 

His mind was reeling, from the heat of the day to the cool of the touches and the heat rising inside of him. He told himself he’d stop it before they got too far, before they crossed any real lines… as the tentacle slid into his underwear and down his ass crack, between his legs, and wrapped around his balls. It kept going though, traveling upwards and wrapping around his cock in one direction, where it was joined by another going round the other way. 

A third began stroking at his hair, his neck, his mouth, and he opened his lips without thinking, licking at the thing. It dipped into his mouth and made a quick trip towards the back of his tongue, stopping short of choking him. 

He tried closing his lips around it, but it was thrashing around too much for that, far too fixated on gathering every bit of moisture. He had a good feeling he knew why, and he summoned as much saliva as he could for the cause.

He was proven right when the tentacle slid out of his mouth and joined the one that had been behind him.  
He glanced quickly at Cecil, but he seemed to be… almost a little melancholy, looking out the window, unmoving. He wasn’t paying any attention to the part of him that had just breached Carlos’s entrance and was dragging its way up to Carlos’s prostate. 

Carlos whimpered a little when it first brushed it, and Cecil jumped, shaken from his reverie. Carlos felt his heart sink into his stomach and felt the tentacles tighten their grip on his penis, but Cecil did not turn to look, and after a moment of frozen fear, the tentacle within him began moving again, followed shortly by the ones wrapping his dick. 

He held tightly to the bar with his left hand, grasping it so hard that his knuckles went a bit white. But it was worth it, because with his hand free, he reached down and began stroking a tentacle, wrapping his hand around it and making motions like he was jacking it off. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cecil shiver, and then shut the window. It struck him that yeah, he was a little chilly too—mostly from these less than room temperature tentacles all over him, inside and out. 

As if hearing him thinking about them, the tentacles writhed and another appeared, trailing up the leg of his shorts to press into his ass beside the first. He arched his back and looked up at the ceiling, opening his mouth in a silent groan as he felt himself stretching, felt the friction on his cock and the way the second tentacle was driving the first into that little bundle of nerves roughly and repeatedly. He was getting close—so close now--

He gasped and shook, trying to keep silent, not sure how he would explain himself and the compromising position he was in to Cecil, should he decide to look. But when Carlos opened his eyes, he caught the reflection of Cecil looking back at him in the glass of the bus’s window. Cecil turned his head slowly and looked Carlos up and down. 

Then he stood, and the tentacles didn’t stop their work, which was probably for the best. Carlos would probably have been unable to help the noises he made if the contact was broken this close to him finishing. 

He watched as Cecil stalked closer to him, and Carlos couldn’t help but think he would look every bit predatory in his movements, if only his overly large tunic hadn’t completely ruined the effect. 

He felt the brush of that tunic against his shoulder when Cecil leaned in, and the brush of lips against his ear, dragging his attention away from his cock and the tentacles sliding over and around it.  
“I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Cecil spoke lowly, so that only he could hear, “But this morning I figured out how to control them. And Carlos?” His tone lightened, then dropped even further than it had been when he concluded, “I can feel everything.” The words were dripping with sex and suddenly Carlos felt positively soaked in it.

That did it—that, and no longer worrying that the noises he made would make Cecil stop.

Carlos felt his thighs tighten and he clutched at the seatback and upright pole, praying that he could keep his feet. Around them, more people were climbing on board, but none seemed any wiser. There was a scuffle at the front; sounded like someone was digging around for their bus pass, holding up the line and making everyone annoyed. Carlos, on the other hand, was glad for the distraction. Near the back of the bus, he was shaking apart. 

He bit his lip to swallow the sounds, and Cecil nuzzled his throat. Carlos let out a low keening noise, and Cecil brought another tentacle up to his mouth and slid it in, this time pressing back into his throat, both fucking him and helping to stop the sounds. Carlos gagged and shook even harder when Cecil stroked him with one hand over his neck, as though he were jerking his tentacle off through Carlos’s skin. The thought made Carlos impossibly harder, and he bucked into Cecil’s hold. 

“That’s it, Carlos.” Cecil said. “You were so eager to be used—take all of me in you. I want to fill you until all you can feel is me.” 

Carlos gasped for air when Cecil withdrew a little, and his next plunge inwards was punctuated with Cecil’s own erection being rubbed against Carlos’s clothed hip. 

Carlos made a noise that was all vowels and let go, sagging in Cecil’s hold while a wet spot spread through the tentacles and began to soak the front of his underwear. 

“You know.” Cecil said, once Carlos was starting to come down, and once all of the tentacles had been safely crossed behind Cecil’s back, “That grey powder is still all over the hall. Would you like to come over, maybe investigate a little further?” He was holding Carlos up at this point, and Carlos shifted, straightening is clothes and taking his own weight.

“Yeah… yeah I’d like that.” Carlos agreed quickly. Then he stopped. “Hey Cecil?” 

“Yes Carlos?” Cecil all but chirped, suddenly and completely broken out of the sex cloud he’d been in, looking every bit normal and casual. 

“What was the secret? To getting control over them?” 

“They do what you want them to. What you want to do. Touching you has been pretty high on that list for a while.” Cecil flashed him a brilliant smile, and Carlos laughed, aware that that was all the answer he was going to get. 

“I think—if you’re up for it,” Carlos said, darting a look down at the tent in Cecil’s shorts, “I’d love to experiment a little with your control.” 

“I think I’d like that.” Cecil said, suddenly high , breathy, and shy. Carlos grinned. 

“Neat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I get warm fuzzies every time I look at the hits counter. I'm a big fan of comments, as well, and do my best to answer all of them, so feel free to drop a line if you liked it or just want to say hi.  
> On a similar note, you can hang out with me on my tumblr blog at MostFacinorous.tumblr.com!  
> and if there is a kink or trope that you want to see me try and knock on its ear a little bit in Night Vale fanfic, please drop me a line here or on Tumblr. I'm always looking for new ideas. :)


End file.
